I Love You
by TheWalkingLuke
Summary: A short two-shot of Clementine and Luke on the Observation deck.
1. Chapter 1

**In this drabble, Clementine is 16, Luke is 25.**

Clementine sat on the Observation deck, after getting it open.

All of the sudden, Luke came over to sit down by her.

"Uhh, hey.

You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just been a shitty day."

"It'll be fine, once we get to where we're going, we'll be fine..." He assured me.

He put an arm around me, and I look up at him.

"Thanks, Luke."

But I realized he was wrong, it's never 'okay' anymore.

"What if it's not?"

"Clem, I'm not gonna let any thing h-"

"I don't want to lose you okay?

I've lost someone I loved before, and I know you don't want to lose me either, so I just..."

"What?"

"Before I die, or before you die, I want to..."

"Have sex?"

I bit my lip, regretting what I said, but only because it was risky.

"Clementine, I don't think we should...I mean, you're 16, and I'm 25...I love you to pieces, but Kenny would literally kill me.

I'm surprised he hasn't already with the shape he's in."

"Please, for me, at least just this once."

Luke smiled at me, and kissed my forehead.

"I guess you mean business, huh?"

She laughed, and he pressed his lips to hers, trailing his hands up her sides.

"I love you, Clem."

* * *

Kenny and Jane were the first to rush onto the Observation deck, spotting Clementine and Luke getting the last of their clothes on.

"What the fuck are you two doing, Luke, I swear to-" Mike grabbed onto Kenny, and held him back.

"W-what's going on?" Luke asked.

"We've got god knows how many walkers, and Rebecca's about to go into labor."

"What?

Right now?"

Clementine went wide eyed, and pulled Luke onto the deck.

"We've got to hold them off!"


	2. Chapter 2

The observation deck collapsed,and Mike set me down.

Luke came over to me.

"You alright?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Not so...not so good, Kenny is going to kill me.

Clem, I thin-"

We heard a crying, and went to join the others in the gift shop.

Kenny held the baby, which wasn't moving.

"Is he..." I started to say.

The baby coughed, and everyone instantly felt relieved.

Kenny handed the baby to Rebecca, and got up, walking towards me and Luke.

I stood in front of Luke, trying to block him from Kenny.

Kenny grabbed my arm, and tried to yank me from the side, but I jerked his arm away.

"Kenny, sto-" He swung at Luke, almost knocking him off.

Mike and Jane rushed over, grabbing onto him.

"Kenny, I know you're upset but please, just listen to m-"

"You fucking pedophile, she's only fucking 16!" Kenny yelled.

Luke looked away, "You know what Kenny? Just lay off.

Only reason I did it was because I DO...Love her, Clementine is already scared to lose anyone, alright? You trying to kill me is not going to do anything but leave her grieving, and so far I'm the only one trying to make her happy, you never even give her the time of day.

You bark orders at her, trying to get her to help you do whatever it is you want her to, so excuse us for trying to enjoy one moment of somethin' else!" Luke marched inside of the gift shop, and sat down with Rebecca.

I looked down, at my feet.

Kenny balled his fists, and looked at me.

"So that's what you think?" He asked.

"What?" I was truthfully a bit confused.

"You think I'm just using you to help me and get you to go along with whatever I want?"

"Well you know what? At this point, that seems like the truth.

You aren't even considering my feelings lately, you blame me for getting Sarita killed, THEN, you expect me to help you out.

Just...don't even bother." I said, walking over to Bonnie.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, Clem.

You feelin' alright?"

"Just perfect, what about you?"

"Well, I can say it's been a shit day for me too."

There was an awkward silence.

"You know Clem, I don't think you were wrong for what you did.

You did it because you care about Luke, I know it when I see it."

"Yeah...but now Kenny's pissed at me, not that it matters that much."

"Don't worry, sooner or later he's gonna realize you're right."

"Thanks, Bonnie.

It means a lot to me."

"Oh, don't ya' go soft on me now." She said, nudging my arm.

I shook my head and smiled.

"I'll talk to you later, Bonnie."

She waved me off, and I headed inside of the gift shop to see how Rebecca was doing.

"Hey, Clem." Rebecca said,smiling up at me.

"Wanna hold him?" She asked.

I nodded and took the baby from her arms, and he started to cry softly.

"Shhh...there, there." I cooed, gently rocking him in my arms.

Luke lookes at me,

"Have you ever...had siblings before?" He asked.

I shook my head, and he looked confused.

"How is it that you're so good with kids?" He joked.

"Well, Luke, you look like crap right now so I wouldn't be surprised if that's why he started crying."

He rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled.

Rebecca laughed and shifted a bit so she was more comfortable.

"Oh, Rebecca, I forgot.

I found this jacket for you." I said, handing her the confederate coat.

"Thank you, Clem.

I'm so glad you'll be here to look out for this baby."

I smiled, and she suggested we all get some sleep.

She pulled the blanket over her, and I walked over to Luke.

"You good?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so."

I leaned on his shoulder, still holding the baby.

"Clem?"

"Mhmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
